Past Life Present
by GothGirl1996
Summary: When a top Cambridge GP and Lord is murdered, it is up to Lewis and Hathaway to track down the killer. However James has familial ties to the victim- the father of his ex-fiancee. Through the case James must conquer what he fears most and open his heart up to the mysteries of family life. He must let the past into the present day of his life.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1.

Oxford hospital, Oxford. Present day

Doctor Buchanan walked steadily to his car, his brief case under his arm from a day of teaching undergraduate medical students. He enjoyed teaching them but he was looking forward to going home to his wife and a brandy by the fire.

He didn't hear the figure following him until it was too late. "You killed my son, you bastard." It said as it pulled a cord tight around his neck and doctor Buchanan choked and struggled for several moments before, his windpipe crushed, his life was expelled from him. He slumped to the ground and the figure disappeared off into the night after leaving a piece of paper under the doctor's briefcase.

The next morning, Laura Hobson knelt beside the body of Doctor Buchanan, at the moment her unnamed victim, she was documenting what she saw and looked up as Robbie Lewis and James Hathaway approached. "Morning Robbie. Hello James." She said as she stood up once again.

"Morning Laura... What have you got for me?" Lewis asked as he paused beside the middle aged man's body. behind him James stopped and sucked in a breath, shock hitting him in waves. He turned and walked away a few steps. Lewis turned to him. " what's up with you Hathaway?"

"I know him, sir."

"We'll whats his name James?" Laura asked reaching for her notebook again.

"Lord Alexander Lee Buchanan, GP."

"How do you know him James?" Lewis asked worried as the young man paled.

"He was the Lord in Cambridge who's children I used to play with when I was young. Ran the local health centre in Cambridge. What's he doing here in Oxford?" James said shakily and glancing about him. Laura shrugged and handed James something she had found under his briefcase, a folded price of paper, now unfolded in an evidence bag.

"Do you understand this, James?" She asked and he looked down at the phrase "Doctor Death" scrawled across it. He shook his head and handed it back before pulling out his phone. "I'll have someone find out where he was living and or of his wife is around. I think I ought to tell her sir, she knows me."

"Quite right, James, but I'm coming with you." Lewis agreed as he wandered away, leaving Lewis and Laura together over the body of Doctor Buchanan. Lewis turned to Laura and Laura began to explain what had happened.

"He was strangled Robbie, with a thin rope or cord, wouldn't have taken him long to choke to death, found an inhaler in his briefcase. I'll know more when I get him back to the lab." Laura looked up as James approached but he kept his distance from the scene.

"... Ah, finally, I've been trying to get a hold of you tech guys. Can you trace the name Buchanan. I need to know where Mrs or Lady Marianne Buchanan is living here in Oxford. Try the names Andrew and Henry Buchanan too in case they're nearby failing that try a Catherine or Kate Buchanan, in case she hasn't married. Let me know pronto. Thanks." James put the phone down and pulled out a cigarette from his packet in the inside pocket of his jacket and a lighter from his trouser pocket. he took a long draw on it before exhaling slowly, Lewis knew he only did this when he was stressed. Seconds later his phone rang again and he answered it nodding as he did so, listening to whoever was on the other end. "...Thanks. Bye." He put the phone away and turned to Lewis who was still standing with Laura.

"Well?" Lewis asked.

"They live at Sycamore House just outside Oxford. It's Marianne's birthday so they should all be there." James said putting out his cigarette on a nearby ashtray in the top of a bin.

"Off we go then." Lewis encouraged kissing Laura's cheek and leading James away. Laura called after them and both men turned, James with a kind and appreciative look on his face.

"James! If you need someone to talk to, I'm here." Laura smiled kindly and James nodded before climbing into the drivers seat of his car, Lewis took the passenger seat and the pair roared off towards Sycamore House.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2- old faces

9 years earlier, the summer before James went off to Oxford seminary to become a priest

James lay in the tiny bed at the back of the boat house at Redwood Hall, a slender yet curvaceous woman, with red hair lay half across his chest, their legs intertwined. The woman sighed and looked up at James a contented and loving smile on her face. James found himself smiling back and hugged her tight.

"I love you." The woman said in Scottish Gaelic and James smiled.

"I've got to learn Gaelic sometime, Ceit. Or I won't have a clue what you're saying to me." James said and the girl leaned her naked torso up on her elbow, a hand in her hair.

"I said, I love you." She repeated, this time in English.

"I love you too." James said and he meant it. He was going to marry her, if her father, Lord Buchanan would allow. He kissed the top of her head and breathed in her scent, now mixed with the musky scent and passion. That smell of spices, roses and cake mixture would always be his favourite for the rest of his life.

9 months later, whilst James was not at the seminary- priesthood, he and realised was not his calling- but at the police academy in Oxford, Ceit gave birth at her Genadparents home in The Scottish highlands to a baby boy who she named James Alec after his father and his grandfather- her father. She hoped one day the three of them might be reunited and be able to spend the rest of their lives together. She just didn't realise she'd have to wait nine years or so.

**Present day **

They pulled up in front of a large house, a small country estate in fact and Lewis whistled. "Blimey. This place is huge."

"They have the money for it, sir." James said straightening his tie and taking a deep breath, before he got out of the car after Lewis.

They walked in companionable silence to the oak door and James pulled on the bell cord to the left of it before stepping back. He heard light feet walk briskly down the inner hallway. The door was pulled open to reveal a red headed woman, her long hair piled up in a bun at the nape of her neck. Her green eyes glistened brightly and she flung her arms around James, him hugging her back with just as much force.

"James." She sighed into his shoulder. She smelt the same. Of spices, roses and cake mixture, for she had always been baking whenever he'd seen her and presumed today was no different. He held her tightly before releasing her and sighing.

"Hello, Ceit, this is inspector Lewis, my boss..." Ceit looked stunned.

"You're a copper? I wondered why there was no dog collar." She stated pointing to her neck.

"That all fell through. I'm afraid we need to talk to your mum. We have some bad news." James admitted quietly. Ceit fell silent and nodded.

"Yes of course. We're all in the garden. It's mother's birthday. I thought you were daddy, he hasn't been home all night." Ceit said as she stood aside to let them in to large panelled hall she pointed through to a conservatory through the kitchen and James could just see the top of Marianne's head, through a window.

Lewis paused and gave James a look, he sighed and took Ceit to one side. "I'm afraid it is about your dad that we're here, Ceit. I'm so sorry, but we'll explain to everyone..."

A short figure ran past then and Ceit turned her attention to it. "Hay. What's the rush, little fella?"

"Sorry mum." The boy said as he slowed down and began walking.

"Better. Come on, we're outside." Ceit said and walked away from James and after her blond haired son.

James stood stunned. "Mum?" He muttered, looking after Ceit retreating figure. He hasn't noticed a wedding ring on her hand. He'd ask about it later and quickly snapped out of his reverie and followed Ceit and Lewis outside.

"Mother? You remember James, don't you? James Hathaway went to Cambridge with Andy and Harry? Lived over the hill from us?" Ceit was explaining to Marianne as James emerged through and he saw the elderly woman's face light up with Glee.

"W.C!" Came the voice of his best friend Henry who hadn't changed much over the years. They clasped hands and laughed. (AN: "W.C" comes from an episode called 'Old school ties'- James' friends called him that "Wolfgang. Christ" as he didn't know if he wanted to be a musician (Mozart) or a priest. I thought Harry would have been one of these friends)

"How are you, Harry?"

"Married. Louise, this is James, I was telling you about him yesterday." A blonde woman wondered over to them.

"Never shuts up actually. Nice to meet you, James." She was an American.

"And you, Louise."

"Hello, James." Came a weak voice, the voice of a elderly Scotswoman- Marianne Buchanan, Ceit and Henry's mother. James turned to her and dropped to his knees in front of her.

"Hello, Lady Buchanan. Happy birthday."

"I told you not to call me that a long time ago."

"Well, I'm afraid I am not here in a social capacity." He showed her his badge and she smiled at him proudly. The elderly woman had always seen James as another son, ever since he and her children had all been small.

"Oh, what's happened?" Henry asked from his perch on the garden chair on the patio terrace which looked over the formal gardens of Sycamore House.

"I'm afraid, it's your father, Mr Buchanan." Lewis said and took the chair Ceit offered him, James remained on the patio at Marianne's feet.

"You are?" Came another voice and James stood up to look at Harry and Ceit's brother, Andrew.

"Detective Inspector Lewis and DS..." Lewis began and James turned around. "James Hathaway." The pair flashed badges and Andrew looked stunned.

"Here was me thinking you were going to be a priest." This was directed at James.

"I was. It fell through." James answered through his teeth and Ceit took his hand, squeezing it tightly in her own. He felt safe with her there.

"Please, continue inspector." Andrew said avoiding James and sitting beside his brother.

"He was found dead this morning in the car park to the hospital. I'm sorry." Marianne gasped and crumbled into tears, Henry got up to take her hands.

"Mother, I am sure James and Mr Lewis will catch who did this, won't you?" This was aimed at James. James nodded "We're running an investigation now, Marianne, as we speak."

The small boy appeared again and rushed to Ceit's side, taking her hand. "Mummy?" The boy asked and Ceit answered him in Gaelic.

"Grandad's gone, James. He's dead. I'm sorry." James looks over at the pair when he heard his name and realised her son was also called James. The boy did not cry and only held on to his mother, tightly in a hug. Ceit stroked his hair and locked her gaze on James senior. Knowing something he did not- she was hugging their son- James "Jamie" Alec Hathaway-Buchanan. James had understood the Gaelic, he'd been learning it from a local woman who attended his orchestral group. Just as he'd said he would all those years ago."

All of a sudden Jamie let go of his mother and ran inside, tears beginning to show on his eyelashes. Ceit dropped to the ground and James caught her before she hurt herself. She hugged herself to him and cried into his chest. She soaked his shirt but James didn't mind.

"Oh for god's sake, would everyone stop blubbing. There's no need for it." Andrew said angrily. And Marianne scowled at him, Henry too. James looked over and so did Lewis, stunned he could be,so blasé about the loss of his father. Ceit stood up and James rose with her. She went over to him, slapped him hard across the face and swore at him in Gaelic.

"You insensitive, gutless, arse, Andrew Fionnlagh! Go to hell." She said, James' head instinctively translating it. He tried not to grin in glee at her as she stormed past and disappeared inside. He flashed a look at Robbie Lewis who nodded and James ran inside after Ceit.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 the truth

James followed Ceit indoors and he found her leaning over the kitchen sink, gripping the rim tightly and fixing a look of anger and disgust on her face. She relaxed when she realised it was James who had followed her in. She turned around as he gently touched her arm and she flung herself into his arms.

"I hate him." She said simply. It was muffled by James' shoulder.

"No you don't. He's your brother," James began as he hugged her tightly. "What would give you reason to hate him?"

"He and daddy made me consider giving Jamie up. So I hate him."

"Is Jamie's father around? Are you married Ceit?" He asked now pulling away slightly and holding her hands in his own.

Ceit sighed. "No, I'm not married."

"Jamie's father?"

"You want to know the truth about Jamie, yes? Alright I'll tell you but not right now, perhaps tonight over dinner."

"I know a good little place. Down by the river, the Goose and Hound. I'll swing by for you at 7?" James agreed, with a nod. "The whole truth mind, Ceit."

"Aye, you'll get the truth. The whole truth and nothing but the truth, " Ceit teased. "7 is perfect." James returned her smile and hugged her again.

"It's good to see you, Ceit."

"It's good to see you too, James. I hope you catch the man who did this to daddy." Ceit said sadly.

"So do I... Ceit, do you know of any reason why your dad may have been called "doctor death" by someone?" James asked delicately.

"Not directly. I know a man, names escapes me, lost a son who was on dads books. But the boy had an untreatable cancer. He wouldn't have had much longer."

"Wen was this?"

"Last year around New Year's Eve. Just before we moved here in fact. I don't know if he was threatening father. I can check his books for you or I can show you if you like?" Ceit answered softly. James looked up as Lewis and Harry arrived through the door from the outside to the conservatory,

"Maybe later, Ceit. If you can it would be a great help. Pick you up at 7." He kissed her cheek chastely.

"Sure James." She smiled.

"I love you." He told her in her native Gaelic tongue.

"I love you too. Your learning Gaelic?" She asked the second section of her reply in English.

"There's a woman in my orchestral band who's from Harris and she's been teaching me." James smiled proudly.

"Atta boy!" Ceit laughed and then paused, her face paling. "Oh god, that means you understood what I said to Jamie and what I said to Andrew!" She cringed and now it was James' turn to snigger.

"Oh, yes love. I did." he hugged her tightly once more as Lewis walked in with Harry. "Good to see you, Harry." The old friends shook hands.

"Likewise, W.C. Take care of yourself and find out who did this to dad."

"Will do. I'll see you later, Ceit." James smiled and kissed her cheek again.

"Yes. Yes you will, Hathaway." Ceit smiled and accompanied him and Lewis to the front door. "It was nice to meet you inspector."

"I only wish it was for better reasons, Miss Buchanan. My sincere condolences again."

"Likewise, Inspector and thank you for letting James tell mum. She idolises him. As do most of our family."

"That's quite alright. Goodbye Miss Buchanan." Lewis and Ceit shook hands before Lewis made his way to Hathaway's car. James stood on the steps a little longer before he threw caution to the wind and kissed Ceit tenderly on the lips, then he too was gone and in the car, leaving Ceit standing in the doorstep in a heady daze of delight.

Lewis looked at James as he climbed back into his car. He gave the boy a knowing look and smiled, slightly.

"Don't say it, sir. I'm taking her to dinner later." James smiled back and drive away down the drive.

"It's not just her mum who adores you is it?" Lewis smirked.

"No it's not. We have history, Ceit and me. Good history, history I miss." James said finally as hey emerged on the main road back to Oxford. It was the truth.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Dinner for two.

Ceit was stood outside with one of her father's journals in her handbag as she waited for James to arrive that evening. She was dressed in a simple but elegant summer dress which fell to her knees and black patent heels, her hair was twisted over her right shoulder and her makeup was natural and striking all at the same time- her dark red lips capturing the attention.

She shifted nervously. She hadn't been on a date with James for 9 years. But was this a date? Or just two old friends getting to know one another again? She didn't want to admit it but she was still in love with James and had been since she had first met him when he had come home with her brother Harry from a music lesson at their primary school in Cambridge, he had been 9 and she 8.

She didn't know what James would say when she told him the truth about Jamie's parentage and revealed that he was his father. He probably would demand why he hadn't been told, but even then it was only in the last few years that her father had found out the truth, her mother however had known all along but had promised not to tell anyone for James' sake as much as it was for Jamie's and her own.

She snapped out of her reverie as James' car hit the gravel driveway, the stones crunching under his wheels. She smiled brightly as he pulled up and got out of the car to hug her tightly.

"Are you alright?" James asked as he released her and took her arm before leading her round the car and into the passenger seat.

"Yes, thank you." She smiled as he helped her into the car and got in his side beside the wheel.

"You look gorgeous." James said quietly as he leant across the gearbox to kiss her tenderly on the lips, his hand cupping her cheek. Ceit let herself be swept up in the moment and wrapped her arms around his neck, letting her bag fall into the footwell. When they broke apart James sighed, resting his forehead against her own.

"Thank you. I've missed you." She said back,breathlessly. She untangled her hands from his neck and sat back in her seat, James doing the same. He started the engine and took her hand once he had the car facing the right way down the drive to head back to the main road. He squeezed her hand over the gear stick and smiled at her.

"I've missed you too." James said back, and Ceit knew exactly how he had missed simply by looking at his lower body as it strained against his suit trousers, begging for release. The pair laughed lovingly at one another as James drove down the the Goose and Hound on the banks of the river in the centre of Oxford.

Ceit gasped when she saw the pub, it was a quaint little building with a Tudor facade and looked out onto the river itself. James smiled, although this was his and Lewis' usual watering hole it was quiet about this time of the evening and very few people would be dining here. He got out of the car after he'd pulled up in a parking space and walked round to help Ceit from his car. He liked it when she wore heels, she was a similar height to him them and it was easier to kiss her, not that he ever complained about that. Kissing Ceit was like having his own personal brand of... He wanted to say heroin ...but then he decided on a pack of cigarettes. His personal brand of cigarettes.

Ceit smiled at him and took his arm as he walked her inside the pub. The barmaid saw him mad pointed him to a closed off table in the back corner of the pub and he smiled in thanks to her.

He offered Ceit a seat on the soft seat which resembled a church pew, and then sat opposite her on the other chair. He handed Ceit a menu and they ordered their meals and got a bottle of white wine between them. James would only have one, as he was driving. But Ceit could have the rest.

Once the waitress had left and then James leant forward on the table and took her hand in his own. He stroked the back of her hand with his thumb and Ceit leaned forward too.

"I found that entry in Dad's journal."

James looked up at her and looked interested now. "The one about the boy?"

"Yes," she pulled her hand from his and did not notice when James looked a little crest fallen at the loss of her touch, but he put up a mask when she turned back with the journal she had pulled from her bag. I was a large, A4 sized, brown leather bound journal and a page was marked with a thin piece of paper. Ceit placed it on the table and turned to the marked page before turning it to face James so he could read it. He leant over it and looked at the entry just below where her painted red nail was pointing.

"November 29th. The Pritchard's youngest boy, Theodore, aged 9 died today at 09:30pm. His cancer took the better of him. However, he was in no pain at the end and was very calm about the circumstances affecting him, he met death like a hero and with a kind heart. He will be missed. R.I.P young man. His father, Dean, and I have had stern words over the course of his son's treatment, he sent a note with his eldest boy, Killian, this morning. "Doctor death, you have killed my son." I believe these are the words of a grieving father said in the aftermath of a great loss, the loss of a child."

James looked back up at Ceit and quickly shut the book as the waitress arrived with their drinks. He opened it again when she had left. "Is this the man you thought of?"

"Yes, it is the only reference to the "doctor death" phrase you gave me earlier. The age of the boy upsets me." Ceit said quietly.

"He's..." James skimmed back through the paragraph but Ceit answered before he could finish.

"9, the same age as Jamie will be in a week." Ceit said and offered to place the book in her bag. James let her, handing the book back to her. "I'll get you a copy of the entry shall I?"

"Please. Now onto more cheerful topics, you were going to tell me about Jamie and his father." James said as Ceit put it back on the bag and their main meals arrived.

"Yes, I was." Ceit said turning her attention on James and her mood brightened. She took up her fork and twirled her pasta around it thoughtfully.

"So?" James urged as he cut into his steak, the red meat oozing juice onto his chips.

"Jamie was born on 25th May in my grandparents home in the Scottish highlands. He has his father's blond hair and my green eyes, he was a healthy baby weighing 7lb 6oz, a big baby in the history of the Buchanan and McAllister Clans. I named him James Alec after his father and my own father. He was beautiful and every time I looked at him I saw his father's face and loving smile staring back at me." She paused then and ate some of her pasta letting James process what she had just said and she could tell he hadn't got her meaning yet so she continued.

"Jamie was conceived the summer I finished university and the man I was in love with was a year older than me and headed off to become a priest, his seminary was here in Oxford. My father was away for the duration of my pregnancy, in Italy, Switzerland and Germany on conferences, so knew nothing about it until I returned with my mother a month after having Jamie. He was angry, angrier than I have ever seen him before or since, as was Andrew and to an extent Henry when he found out about my son's father and who he was... Is. Father and Andrew tried to convince me to give up my baby, my boy. I refused and my mother, knowing the truth and swearing she would not tell a soul, stood by me and because of her I was not forced to give him up. I knew if I tried to contact his father, the fellow priests at the seminary would be distraught and angry and I did not want Jamie's father to loose his vocation because of a baby."

"Surely if he knew he would have done something about it? Helped you?" James interrupted.

"Maybe. But I believed that once his father left for the seminary I would not see him again ever and it broke my heart, yet I knew I had a small piece of him with me,always, in Jamie. I knew I would not go without and neither would Jamie. I had my English degree, os all I had to do was write and get published and I had father's money and some from my grandparents the McAllister's to support us."

"Where is his father now?" James asked from his side of the table, his heart saddening at the story Ceit told him. She had a way with words.

Ceit laughed and lay done her fork on her now empty plate just as James did the same opposite her. "You haven't realised have you, I must be a worse story teller than I thought," she took his hand across the table and ran her thumb along his knuckles. James stared at her blankly. "He's your son, James."

"My son?"

"Yes, the son of the man I have loved all my life since I first met you when I was 8 and you were 9." Ceit said, tears in her eyes as James' smile spread across his face.

"My son?" He repeated and took hold of Ceit's hands as the waitress took their plates away and informed them that she'd give them a few minutes. "We met when I cam over to yours with Henry after a music lesson at primary school, we had to rehearse a piece for Mrs Jarrow." James said, surprising Ceit he had remembered.

She laughed again, a pure and honest sound which made James' heart leap. "I love you." He said and she smiled.

"I love you." She returned in Gaelic causing James to laugh.

They continued to talk of Jamie and other things whilst Ceit finished her wine before they left the pub, after James paid the bill. Ceit vowed she would pay next time and James gave her a stern look that told her otherwise. Once outside Ceit took James' arm as he lead her down he path and along the river for a walk as the sun began to set.

They walked a fair way before James took off his jacket and laid it on the seat of a bench that overlooked the river with a clear view of the sun as it set. He offered Ceit the jacket and sat on the bare wood next to her. He put his arm around her shoulders and let her lean into him.

"This is nice," Ceit said as she looked out over the river watching the sun set on the horizon. "I'm sorry if I've stunned you concerning Jamie." She looked up at him.

"You've made me a very happy man, Ceit. I never thought I'd have a family." James said, hugging her tightly and he placed a kiss on her forehead.

She turned in his arms to look him in his blueish eyes and he was captivated by her deep emerald ones. Before either of them knew it their lips were brushing each others and the spark of passionate, long absences and true love ignited between them.

Soon, Ceit found herself straddling James' lap, her arms around his neck, her chest pressed tightly against his chest. They pulled apart breathlessly and flushed in the descending darkness, the moon shining brightly above them. "Let's take this somewhere more private, eh?" James raised his eyebrows with a cheeky grin causing Ceit to laugh and nod like an excited creature. She climbed off James' lap and let him up off the bench.

They took hands and dashed back to James' car and James drove them away, heading for his flat when Ceit encouraged him back to the house, she explained all would be asleep and they could either go down to the boat house or up to her room. She expressed the fact that she had missed him and needed him which spurred him on and encouraged him to put his foot to the metal.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Kidnapped.

The romance of the evening was disrupted when they returned to the house and found Marianne stood outside, James pulled up and Ceit dashed out of the car and to her mother's side.

"Mama? What are of doing out here? You'll freeze." Ceit said wrapping her cardigan around her mothers shoulders and felt James wrap his jacket around Ceit's shoulders.

"Harry's hurt as is Andrew." Marianne said and looked towards the door, Ceit followed her eyeline and felt a lump rise in her throat, she turned her mother to face her.

"Mama? Jamie! Where is Jamie?" Marianne shook her head. Ceit began to panic. James pulled his phone from his pocket and handed it to Ceit.

"Call for an ambulance and then ring inspector Lewis." He kissed her forehead and dashed inside, Ceit followed with her mother in tow. Ceit put her mother in her father's study and told her to stay put. Marianne did as she was told.

Ceit rang for an ambulance and then she found inspector Lewis' number and rang him. He answered on the first ring. "What is it James?"

"Inspector Lewis? Ceit Buchanan, James and I have just returned to the house after dinner and my family has been attacked James asked me to call you." Ceit said quickly as James returned down the stairs... Without Jamie. She sent him a worried look and he held out his hand for the phone.

"I'n on my way..." Lewis said and was shocked to hear James' voice next.

"Sir, who ever did this, they took Jamie."

"Ceit's son?"

"My son too, she's just told me I'm his father. Please hurry I could use some help to find him."

"I'm on my way, I'll grab Laura on the way... She may be able to help find him." James nodded in agreement as the line disconnected and he shut his phone, shoving it back into his pocket.

"Oh my god," Ceit said and burst into tears against his chest. A romantic evening was off the cards now and finding his son... Their son, he corrected himself, was a big must. He held Ceit close. "Who would do this?"

"I have an idea," James said and Ceit looked up at him, her arms around his neck. "Dean Pritchard."

"What makes you say that?" Ceit sniffled and James handed her something he'd found in Jamie's room. It was a piece of paper in a poly Wallet.

"A son for a son, a life for a life. You have a week until he dies too."

Ceit screamed and held onto James as the door opened again and Lewis filled the doorway. "We'll find him." Was all he said and Ceit honestly believed him.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Thoughts

Jamie woke and tried to stretched but realised he couldn't and fear been to flood every one of his nerves. He wriggled again, realising he was sat upright and was tied to something hard and heavy, his arms behind his back.

"I wouldn't try that sonny." Came a man's deep voice from within the darkness that surrounded Jamie and Jamie was terrified before there was a hand clenched around his arm and a small sharp implement was being stabbed into his arm. Jamie felt suddenly sleepy and Jamie closed his eyes succumbing to unconsciousness.

Lewis found Ceit sat on the sofa in the large living room in Sycamore House whilst Hathaway was showing Laura upstairs and organising a search of the grounds outside for Jamie. Ceit was nursing a dram of whiskey in a tumbler and her hand was wrapped around something on a chain. Lewis sat opposite her and she sighed.

"We'll find him, Ceit. I promise."

"I believe you, Mr Lewis." She let her pendant fall against her collar bone again and sipped her whiskey. Lewis now realised that it wasn't a pendant at all on the chain around her neck but a locket, shaped like a book in sterling silver and a diamond ring that looked strangely like an engagement ring. She spotted him looking and she smiled opening the book with one hand. Inside was a picture of James Hathaway, as a younger man before Lewis knew him and a picture of Jamie, Ceit's son.

"My boys," Celt smiled and then she held the ring between her finger and thumb. "James gave this to me on my 21st birthday, the year I got pregnant with Jamie. The year I finished university and James was meant to go off to the seminary."

"You were engaged?" Lewis asked not seeing his Sergeant as a marrying sort.

"Yes sir, we were." James said now, emerging into the sitting room and taking a seat beside Ceit his arm instinctively going around her shoulders, pulling her close. "Laura and her team are upstairs processing anything that might lead us to Jamie."

"Any idea who might have done this?" Lewis asked and so James recounted the story of the Pritchard boy that Ceit had told him earlier and Ceit showed him the entry in her fathers journal.

"So you think, Mr Pritchard did this? To get back at Ceit's family for the loss of his son?"

"Perhaps. But I think it's more because Jamie is nearly the same age as his was." Jamie said.

"The boys, Jamie and the young Pritchard boy were at school together, in the same classes."Ceit added thoughtfully.

"I think we need to talk to this Mr Pritchard, James. I'll meet you in the morning at the station." Lewis said getting up from his seat when Laura walked in and signalled she had found nothing and that they should go. James and Ceit nodded.

"Right you are, Sir," James said as he and Laura left, being shown out by Ceit's family's butler who had rushed up to the house when Ceit had called him to help care for her mother. Once they had gone James turned to Ceit. "I should go."

"No, James, please. stay. Stay with me tonight." Ceit begged holding tightly to James's shirt. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her hair.

"If that's what you want." James said as he thought, "I am glad she wants me to comfort her and be here for her."

"I love you." Ceit said in Gaelic and James smiled as she took his hand and led him upstairs to her bedroom.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Engaged

Flashback- the year James left for the seminary, before their "union" in the boat shed in Cambridge.

James and Ceit walked hand in hand along the river from her university to the centre of Cambridge. Ceit was in her final year of an English Literature Course at Queen's College. James had been out of University for a year and had been working for a while in one of the music studios in the centre. He'd just left there to meet ace it from her final lecture of the week, so he still had his guitar in its case on his back and also had his hand clenched round a small black box in his pocket. He'd picked it up from the jewellers on his way up to Queen's to meet Ceit. He was certain this was the right time to ask her before he went off to the seminary, that way he knew he had something to look forward to when he came out, Ceit was going to have a gap year before she did her teacher training course.

By now they had reached the little river boat pub which was moored by the bank. James helped Ceit down before he climbed down onto it himself before he took her hand again and led her to the bar. They ordered a drink and lunch before making their way to a table at the rear of the boat. Ceit sat and James remained standing. Ceit turned to him.

"James?"

He sighed and took off his guitar before dropping to one knee beside her chair.

"Catherine Mae Buchanan, the light of my life, the fiery personality I crave with all my heart. The red headed warrior who defends alls she loves and will do until her last breath. You captured me and hold me captivated. I love you and I wondered if you would do me an extraordinary honour. would you be willing to spend the rest of your life with me? as my Wife?" James said carefully in a controlled tone as he handed her the open black box from his pocket and placed it in her hand.

Ceit stared at him stunned and then down at the elegant diamond ring set in an ascher cut in yellow gold before returning her gaze to his. Then she let out a quiet sound James couldn't make out. Ceit swallowed and said it again louder this time.

"Yes, James Hathaway, I will be your wife." She said as James took the ring and slipped it onto her finger. Before kissing her and hugging her tightly.

"Happy birthday, fiancée." James smiled against her shoulder.

Ceit laughed. "The best birthday." She smiled over his shoulder, feeling nothing but elation and love for the man who had been her friend for years.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

AN: I wasn't sure if I had explained the pronunciation of the names I have used. So here you are:

C-E-I-T; is the Gaelic name for Kate or a short form of Catherine it is pronounced Kate.

F-I-O-N-N-L-A-G-H; is the Gaelic for Finlay it is pronounced Fi-on-lick. Happy reading!

Pritchard is questioned

Hathaway and Lewis found Pritchard just where they had been told he would be, in the office of his scrap yard just on the outskirts of Oxford. Ceit had said the night before as she and James had laid in bed together for the first time in years, that she believed they had moved after the loss of the youngest Pritchard. Bad memories or something she had thought. James had then questioned why they had moved, and Ceit had replied that it was because of her father's job, he was now a lecturer on medicine at Oxford's Medicine Department and he had began working back at the hospital as a consultant once more.

James and Lewis had picked their way across the yard and through the junk, broken pieces of engines and a lot of broken glass to the office door which did not hang level and was a little decrepit as were many of the surrounding buildings on the yard.

Pritchard had been only to willing to help with their inquires about Dr Buchanan and abut his missing Grandson, Jamie and that had worried Hathaway a lot more than it probably should have done. James didn't know what it was but something about Pritchard made James' skin crawl.

Pritchard was a stocky man, shorter than Dr Buchanan had been, with a ruddy face due to too much alcohol consumption through his adult life, a pot belly and dark hair which was spattered with grey. He couldn't have been much older than fifty like Buchanan had been but he looked much older than he was. Unlike Buchanan who had always been a youthful man- Ceit had always said it was something to do with the Celtic blood that flowed in his veins. Pritchard's clothes were oil-stained and covered in engine grease.

Pritchard had invited the Inspector and his Sergeant to "look around" the yard and that was what James now found himself doing. He was walking gingerly around the pieces of "Junk" avoided shards of glass and looking for... Something, what he wasn't sure but something that either tied him to Dr B's death or to Jamie's disappearance. As he rounded a pile of tyres he found what he was looking for. A long line of tow rope, bloodstained and a small jacket which must have belonged to a child. The label inside read "JAH-B"- Jamie's initials.

"SIR!" James called and Lewis picked his way over to him, a clear bag in his hand, latex gloves on his hands. James pointe doubt what he found and Lewis packed each thing into a separate be before he turned to Pritchard.

"We're going to take these Mr Pritchard, they may help our inquires." Lewis explained holding up the bags. Pritchard paled but nodded.

"Sure, if they help ya find the boy, by all means." He said this with a slight smile on his face and this shot a bolt of anger through James as he and Lewis left. Once they were in the car James turned to Lewis and told him all he thought.

"I think he has Jamie somewhere. If not him, someone but Jamie definitely was here at some point. Do you mind if I have Ceit identify his coat?" James asked and Lewis shook his head.

"Not at all. We could go now if you like." Lewis invited and James nodded before roaring off towards Sycamore House. Meanwhile Jamie was listening with a bated breath as his father found his coat and knew that it had been a good idea to shed it, it would help his dad find him and right now that was exactly what Jamie wanted. To be found and go back to His mum and dad. They could be a family now just as mum had once promised when she had told him the story of his father so many years before. He only prayed that they would find him soon because he was beginning to worry about his future fate.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

Flashback- James becomes gives Ceit his head-boy badge before he goes to University

James walked up to the door of Reddington House, just outside of The city of Cambridge. He knocked twice and the family butler opened the door.

"Hello, Mr Hathaway. Come to see Miss Catherine?" The ageing man asked as James entered the hall and and smiled at him.

"I am Bernard. She about?"

"Hello, James. Try the garden, lad." Marianne had said, popping her head around the living room door. She waved at him with a smile.

"Thanks, Marianne." James smiled back at her and then at Bernard as he made his way through to the garden, through the library.

He found her as he crossed the patio terrace, lying on her stomach on a blanket down by the boating lake. Her hair was glimmering in the soft summer light of the afternoon sun. James made his way down to the waters edge and she looked up as he approached.

"James! What are you doing here?" Ceit said surprised and sat up as James sat stood beside her.

"Came to see you. May I?" He indicated the rug beside her and she nodded.

"You don't have to ask, James." Ceit giggled and moved her literature books and notes, so he could sit beside her.

"Studying?" James asked as he stretched out his legs looking out over the lake. Ceit snuggled up to him, his arm wrapping around her shoulders.

"Yes, I have my final literature exam tomorrow, doing some last minute revision."

"I see. Is Harry packed for Aberdeen?" James asked. His best friend was going to attend St Andrew's university in Scotland to study Music.

"Yes. Are you packed for Cambridge?" Ceit asked, referring to his impending transfer to King's college in Cambridge to study theology in 2 months time.

"Who will he stay with in Scotland?"

"Our grandparents have the big house in the country and then they are going to give Harry the townhouse in the centre of Aberdeen. He's a lucky fellow. Our grandparents didn't do that for Andrew when he went to Edinburgh to do Law." Ceit laughed. James would miss that, the laughter of his best friend's little sister.

"They have a house in Edinburgh too?" James asked surprised and Ceit laughed.

"They have one in Glasgow and Dundee as well." Ceit said and James whistled stunned. Ceit laughed at this. "I know, they're rolling in it... Oh, look its your dad!" Ceit waved at an older version of James who waved back. James too waved at his father who was groundskeeper for Ceit's family.

"I want you to have this." James pulled out a small red badge box and Ceit took it, opening it carefully, to reveal a gold and blue enamel "Head Boy" badge. Ceit smiled.

"I'l l keep it safe." Ceit said almost as a vow. James smiled.

"I hoped you would."

"Why are you giving it to me?"

"I want you to give it to your son, one day when he becomes head boy at some prestigious school because I know any child of yours will have the most wonderful and intelligent mind." James smiled taking Ceit's hand. "The wise man doesn't give the right answers, he poses the right questions."

"Levi-Strauss, James."

"Yes. but his sentiment is perfect for you and any child you may have."

"You sure, I will get married and have kids, James?"

"I'm sure you will." James said and looked at his watch. "I need to go. See you tomorrow." James kissed her cheek and got up, before heading back to the house so he could return home and finish his packing for university.

**Fast forward to Jamie's 7th birthday,**

Ceit handed her son a box and he opened it eagerly. Revealing the head boy badge to his grandparents and great grandparents who were visiting from Ireland. Jamie looked up at his mother with confusion and pride.

"It was your father's when he was head boy at your school, Jamie..." Ceit smiled, remembering James Hathaway. "He wanted a wise son to inherit it and you, sweetheart, are an intelligent boy."

Jamie smiled as Ceit stroked his hair and reminded herself of the Levi-Strauss quote James had said all those years ago. "_The wise man doesn't give the right answers, he poses the right questions_." And Jamie was definitely that in Ceit's eyes.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

Missing Pin

James pulled up on the drive with Lewis and ran for the door, evidence bag with Jamie's jacket inside in his hand. He pulled the bell and the butler, the elderly Bernard Samden, opened the door.

"Hello, Mr Hathaway. Can I help you?"

"Bernard is Catherine in?" James asked and Lewis looked oddly at him. Bernard nodded.

"She is in the living room, Mr Hathaway. Do come in." Bernard said and stood aside before closing it behind Lewis and Hathaway and led them down to the living room, a door next to the kitchen behind the staircase that led to the upper floors.

Bernard pushed open the door and James and Lewis walked in to find Ceit sat with her feet curled under her in a summer dress, studying a crossword on the chaise longe in front of the fireplace.

"Miss Catherine, Mr Hathaway and ... ." Bernard began.

"Inspector Lewis, James. This is unexpected. Bernard perhaps you could fetch some tea?" Ceit said sitting up properly and placing her crossword on the table with her fountain pen.

"Certainly, Miss." Bernard said and left the room and made his way to the kitchen.

"Crosswords?" Lewis asked.

"English Literature degree, keeps the mind awake." Ceit said as she motioned for them to take seats. "Is something the matter?" This was directed at James.

"Ceit, what are Jamie's initials?"

"J.A.H-B. Why?" Ceit said confused.

James pulled out the coat which belonged to Jamie and laid it on top of the brown evidence bag on the table. At that moment Bernard reappeared with a tray of tea for the trio. He placed it on the end table beside Ceit.

"Thank you, Bernard. Would you, ensure Mother has her afternoon tablets please?" Ceit said quietly as she dismissed him and stared at the jacket in front of her.

"Certainly, Miss." With that Bernard left.

"Can you tell us, Ceit, is this Jamie's?" Lewis asked.

"Yes. Yes it is, it's his favourite a gift from my Irish Grandparents on his last birthday. But something is missing." Ceit said, sounding a little distressed as she poured the tea and handed a cup to Lewis and then one to James, who had packed away the jacket once more and placed it beside the couch on which he and Lewis sat.

"Ta." Lewis said as he put in his milk and sugar.

"What's missing Ceit?" James asked as he did the same, watching Ceit as she poured her own.

"A badge. Which was pinned to the right lapel." Ceit said quietly.

"A badge? Of what?" Lewis asked.

"A gold and blue enamel Head-Boy badge. I gave it to Jamie on his last birthday." She met James' eye.

"My Head-Boy badge?" James asked.

"You said to give it to a bright and wise son, when I had one and who was more appropriate than giving the badge to him which had belonged to his own father?" Ceit smiled sadly. "Where did you find his jacket?"

"We went to interview Pritchard today, at his scrap yard. We found it there behind a pile of tyres, along with a cord. We think that may have been what was used to strangle your father, Ceit." James said.

"Do you think Pritchard has Jamie?" Ceit asked her voice full of concern for her child.

"Perhaps. At the very least he passed through there. It's a start anyway." Lewis said kindly, sipping his tea.

"He's a bright boy. He might be trying to help you find him. He inherited your brains, James." Ceit said proudly. A tear running down her cheek.

"We'll find him, I promise." James said, taking her hand in his own and brushing her knuckles to find her wearing her engagement ring on her finger once more. He smiled sweetly at her and she smiled back, a look of sadness and worry in her eyes.

"So we're missing a pin." Lewis asked as they left Ceit's a few minutes later, heading back to the station, evidence in hand.

"My pin, sir. I gave it to Ceit before I left for University. Ceit was in her final year of sixth form. I told her to give it to her son if he ever became head boy of a prestigious school. Jamie is only 8... 9 next week." James explained as he drove them back to the centre of Oxford.

"Perhaps he wanted something that belonged to his Dad, James, the man he'd never met."

"Perhaps, sir. Perhaps." James said, secretly hoping Robbie Lewis was right and that his son would want him in his life when they found him... And James was determined to find him. Not just for his or the boy's sake but for Ceit's too. He owed her that much.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

I don't want to be alone...

Ceit was sitting on the stairs when James returned later that evening, a small overnight bag in his hand as he left his car in the drive. She had a copy of Jamie's birth certificate in her hand and she was shaking.

James walked in and he saw her. He flashed her a small smile as she stood up and hugged him. "Hello." He whispered into her hair.

"Missed you." Ceit said back, her head on his chest. James stroked her back and she pulled back after several moments. She handed him Jamie's birth certificate.

He read it carefully. The door now closed behind him, his overnight bag on the floor beside him.

_"James Alec Hathaway-Buchanan. Boy. Born May 25th 2... Mother: Catherine Mae Buchanan. Father James Hathaway. Occupation of father: unknown.."_ James raided an eyebrow at her.

"I didn't know what you were doing then." Ceit admitted.

James continued. _"Witness to birth Marianne Buchanan, nee McAllister."_ He kissed the top of Ceit's head. "Thank you for this." He said, indicating the paper by waving it in the sir slightly.

"James, I don't want to be alone." Ceit said as she pulled away and headed upstairs, James followed. His overnight bag in hand.

"I won't leave you. I promise..." James said as he followed her. "Well, not unless the Inspector rings." Ceit smiled.

"I like him. He's kind." She said as they reached her room.

"Yes, he is. He lost his wife in a hit and run. She died." James explained.

"Oh that poor man." She said, kindly turning on the bedside lights. She lay down on the bed in the silk dressing gown she was wearing, having got ready for bed earlier that evening. James wandered into the ensuite.

"Yes. He's a good boss." James said. He didn't really sing Lewis' praises normally. But this was Ceit, it was different. He told her everything. He re-emerged moments later, dressed in a set of pyjama trousers and found Ceit lying on the bed in a silk nightdress which had been on under her dressing gown, which now lay discarded on the end of the bed. He climbed on beside her.

"Come here." He encouraged, holding his arm out for her to lay on his chest and smiled as she wriggled over and wrapped her arms around his waist, her head on his chest. James wrapped his arms around her and smiled. "That's better. It should have been like this all the time, Ceit."

"I know. We never did get that 'good' night we promised each other did we?" She asked referring to their date.

"We've got plenty of time for that, if you'll let me stay." James said, referring to their lives.

"I never wanted you to leave..." Ceit said truthfully. "Fiancé."

James laughed. "I think wife and husband would suit us better. When all this is over and we have Jamie back, we'll get married, yes?"

"Definitely." She said and kissed him teasingly. "I think you'd better consummate that promise, Mr Hathaway." Ceit smiled, running her hands down his chest.

James shivered. "Definitely." He replied huskily and kissed her passionately. He pulled her close and soon they were tumbling over the waterfall of passion together, love and truth filling their every thought.

The next morning James woke early, with Ceit's naked torso stretched out across his chest and he smiled. God he loved the woman in his arms and he doubted he would ever get enough of her. He never wanted to let her go again for as long as he lived.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12.

Flashback- James goes off to University.

James was surprised when he saw the whole of Ceit's family crossing the grounds to his parents cottage at the eastern edge of the estate. Ceit was smiling, her arm linked through her brother Henry's as they walked.

When she saw James she let go of Henry and ran to embrace James, jumping into a hug so that her legs wrapped around his waist, her hands locked together at the bsck of his neck. James caught her and supported her weight, careful not to drop her.

"Hello, dear." He smiled as he put her down. They had kept their relationship secret from her parents for a long time- he didn't want to upset his perhaps-future-in-laws by snogging their daughter in front of them.

"Hello." Ceit giggled. Her 17 year old self was desperate to be going to university so she didn't have to be parted from James for long. She would miss him but he had promised to be home for the annual Halloween party.

"Good luck, James. Let us know how you get on and we will see you in October." Marianne said kissing James' cheeks. Alec shook his hand as did Harry. Soon they left leaving Ceit and James alone.

"Lets go for a walk, James." Ceit suggested, taking his arm.

"Yeah, one last walk down lovers lane, hey?" He smiled and took hold her hand on his arm as the walked of the site of their first kiss. One hand was still in his pocket. They headed off in the direction of the woodland trail to the old folly and the boathouse. Once in the seclusion on the trees. James kissed Ceit with valiant fervour and passion, pressing her back against a nearby oak tree. He lifted her up and she wrapped her legs around his waist, her hands in his hair. After a while he pulled back.

"I'll miss you,Ceit." He sighed breathlessly, his forehead against hers. She stroked his hair.

"I'll miss you too. But every weekend that I am in Cambridge itself I am coming to see you."

"Can't wait."

"7 weeks is too long." She sighed sadly.

"But it will be October before you know it and we can enjoy the holidays together."

"Don't forget the party, Mr Hathaway." Ceit smirked saucily.

"Oh how could I forget, my girlfriend dressed as a naughty Moneypenny with high heeled boots on." James smiled cheekily in return.

Ceit moved her lips to his ear. "A short skirt and thigh high stockings, James."

"Ah, yes. Mr Bond's favourite item of clothing." James said in his best Sean Connery impression and Ceit laughed. "Why are you doing A literary characters theme for a Halloween party?"

"Mum's idea. She wants an opportunity to dress dad up as Hercule Poirot, so she can be Miss Lemon. She's always thought they had a thing going on that Ms Christie didn't tell her readers."

"I see," James smiled. "And we're doing 007. I get it."

"Yes, Harry and Andrew are being Sherlock Holmes and Watson."

"Good plan," James smiled and glanced at his watch. "I need to go. I love you. Wait for me." Each sentence his punctuated with a kiss before he lifted her down and hugged her close.

"I Love you too. I will always wait for you." She smiled sadly and accompanied him back to his house and watched him get in the car and drive away before she went home and made her way up to her room. She locked the door, threw herself down on the bed and cried. She glanced up at the picture she had of the two of them and cried even harder as she took hold of the photo and held it to her chest in the frame.

She didn't go down to supper that evening. She began counting down the days until he would be back and she could see him again.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

Good boy, Jamie

When Jamie next awoke he was lying on top of a cold stone slab in a dark place. It smelt like his grandparents library: musty, dank and old. He could hear faint organ music descending from above him. He was in a church then or a cathedral. Then it dawned on him that he was in the crypt of a church- no doubt sitting on the lid of an old coffin. He slid off quickly and silently apologised for his unmannered behaviour for he had not known where he was. It was only then he noticed he was no longer bound and he rubbed his wrists in surprise and then rushed for the gate. It did not budge and no one was around. No doubt no one could hear him over the music.

Then he had a thought and pulled the pin of his father's from his pocket and set about defacing the wall behind the crypt. He apologised once again but had the idea that the Holy Father in a heaven would not be angry with him because kidnapping was wrong and trying to get back to his family was an important quest. So Jamie sat down to scrape away at the stone of the wall behind the coffin, hidden from the view of his captors who he assumed was somewhere around.

He was a bright lad and he thought leaving a message to his father would be a good thing. Especially when he heard his captors talking above him.

"...where should we take him next?" One asked.

"somewhere where he won't be found. Somewhere like the Bodliean in the vaults? We can't let the policeman find him." The other said with a smirking sound to his voice.

If that were true he could leave an idea to his father on where to find him. So he added another two words to his message, something his dimwit tied captors wouldn't understand if they found the message.

"Daddy, am OK. With Shelley. Jamie." He ended up writing knowing his father and mother if she came would understand. He only hoped the message got to him in time or he would crack the last clue his captors had sent, a riddle and that he would find him before they moved again.

"Please find me, daddy." Jamie prayed under his breath and returned the pinto his pocket and jumped back onto the coffin with a silent apology as the gate rattled and his captors emerged.

In his head he heard what his mother would have said to him, "Good boy, Jamie", and he smiled slightly to himself. All he wanted was to be back with her.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14

Cryptic messages

James and Lewis arrived early at the station the next morning. James had dropped Ceit off at the university-Queens College- where she had studied and now worked as a lecturer on english literature including the works of Shelley, Tolkien and C. .

When he and Lewis walked into their office there was a letter in a white envelope with no postmark or stamp, simply addressed to Mr Hathaway. James snapped it up and opened it and swore. Not doing that very often Lewis was surprised to see this side of his Sergeant.

"James?" He asked and Hathaway handed him the letter which he then read himself with a look of disgust forming on his face.

"Mr Hathaway,

I ave ya boy. He's safe .. For now. I ave decided to leave ya messages with little clues in how to find ya boy, but be warned he won't last in each place long. Hurry up now sarge and 'let your old calling, do the talking' if you get me meaning, he's with the devil, boy which your pretty miss won't like will she? Take care, Mr Hathaway, and happy hunting.

S.M"

Lewis handed it back and asked quizzically. "S.M?"

"If he means what I think he means, he's got my boy in a church, Lewis." James hit the filing cabinet with the palm if his hand and groaned as pain shot through it. "The church of Saint Mary the Virgin, that's the only S.M around here and it's the one where my... Band... Practice."

"Lets go then." Lewis said grabbing his coat once more and Lewis and Hathaway ran for the church hoping to get to Jamie on time before he was moved again.

By the time they arrived it was too late. Jamie was gone but the James remembered something from the letter "he's with the devil"- the crypt.

He asked the warden for the key to the crypt gate and charged for it through the lower bell tower, Lewis hot on his heels. When Lewis reached the gate, he found James running his hand through his hair the other hand on his hip.

"He's not here. They've moved him." James growled and Lewis turned on a torch in his pocket and shone it around. He caught sight of some scrapings on the wall behind the coffin and indicated to James. James rushed over and traced he etchings with his fingers.

"... 'With... Shelley'." James smiled proudly. "Oh you good boy, Jamie. good boy. Don't worry, daddy's on his way." He glanced at Lewis.

"Bodliean library, it is. Lets go." Lewis chorused and James smiled and then thought Jamie must have used his pin to carve the little letters in the stone. Although James did not like graffiti he was a little pleased his son had used his initiative.

He also remembered one special time in the Bodliean.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15

Flashback- Ceit's second year at Queens. A "research day" with James.

Ceit sat at one of the work tables in the English literature section of the Bodliean, awaiting a visit from James as she let the words of Shelley's 'A Bridal Song' dance over the page.

"'Fairies, sprites, and angels, keep her! Holy stars, permit no wrong! And return to wake the sleeper, Dawn,—ere it be long! O joy! O fear! what will be done...' Well you, I would have thought." Came a whispered flirtation in her ear as a pair of muscular arms encircled her stomach from behind. James.

"Hello." Ceit smiled as he kissed her neck and down to her shoulder blades before returning to her cheek. She spun round and kissed him sweetly on the lips. Without warning the kiss increased in passion and soon, Ceit found herself doing battle with James' tongue which was in her mouth. When he pulled away, she smiled and saw he was doing the same.

"Hello, Miss Buchanan... Or should that be Mrs Hathaway to be." James whispered remembering her acceptance of his proposal several days before on the riverboat restaurant.

"Hello, Mr Hathaway." She smiled.

"Should we get out of here?" James suggested raising his eyebrow at her, saucily.

"I'm afraid I have to read Shelley's work, dear or he shall get angry with me... Not that I wish to particularly read his work today." She teased.

"I'll sit here then and try not to distract you." James said, sitting on the table beside her, where they were hidden from the librarian amongst the book shelves. He put his guitar case down beside him on he floor.

Ceit smiled and returned to Shelley's work only to find herself distracted once more as James read Shelley's poem over her shoulder, whispering it in her ear as he did so. James was kissing her again and causing more pleasure than annoyance. "James, that's awfully distracting." She sang in a whisper.

"Well let me distract you more then." He knelt down in front of her and ran his hands up her thighs pushing her skirt up as he went and when she realised what he was up to she took hold of his hands and pushed them away.

"Later. For now read Shelley to me." She whined in a whisper and James complied, sitting in her chair and pulling her onto his lap and reading Shelley to her. For the rest of her life, Shelley's 'A Bridal Song' would always be her favourite.

* * *

She was reading it again in her office when her phone rang.

"James? ... Yes, I'll be there... I'm on my way, Meet you outside...Yes I love you too." She said after listening to James and grabbed her coat and handbag and made for the door on her way to the Bodliean library.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16

Finding Jamie.

James and Lewis pulled up around the corner from the Bodliean and saw Ceit jogging to meet them and James caught her wrapping her in his arms as she cried.

"Ceit?"

"I've just seen Pritchard, his son Killian and... And Andrew with Jamie. They were carrying him in. He looked dead, James." Ceit cried.

"Andrew? As in...?" James asked and Ceit nodded. He'd kill her brother if he got the chance. "He won't be dead, drugged maybe, but not dead. Trust me. He left me a message at the church... "With Shelley."" Ceit smiled at that, knowing a few hours ago her son was alive and well was enough for her.

"He's a good boy is Jamie." Ceit smiled, tears still in her eyes.

"Don't leave my sight, Ceit." James urged.

"Never again, James." She agreed and he took her hand as Lewis lead the way into the Bodliean. As they emerged onto the main floor. Lewis instructed the PCs to spread out and search for the boy. James and Ceit headed up to the English literature section where they presumed Jamie would be, with Lewis in tow.

They were right. Ceit and James could see from the door that Jamie was there. Lewis called down to the PCs through the walkie-talkie and seconds later a few emerged around them.

James opened the door and snuck in, Ceit following him, her heels in her hand so she was silent behind him on the polished floor. Jamie was sleeping nearby, Ceit could see his little chest moving with each breath. James saw it to and squeezed her hand, reassuringly. "Stay here." He mouthed at her and she nodded.

James snuck forward. The two Pritchard's were arguing with someone- James presumed Andrew- so they were completely distracted and did not see James pick up his sleeping, drugged son and creep back to Ceit with him. Lewis watched with concern as James reached Ceit behind her hiding place of a bookcase nearby. A PC stood with her, on a protective detail.

Pritchard returned and groaned. "I thought you said he wouldn't wake for a while! Where's the little mite gone now?" He complained, a very country accent to his voice.

"I did! He can't have gone far." Andrew said angrily. "Bloody fool. Thinks he can escape us."

"He's not a fool. He's a bright boy." Lewis said emerging at the same time as James from their individual hiding places.

"What did he promise you, Pritchard? Money, jewels, revenge?" James asked as he joined Lewis in the centre of the room. "I know you lost your young boy, Pritchard and I'm sorry, truly I am. At least you knew your boy, knew what he was like, his mannerisms his laugh. I might never have known my son, Andrew. Your nephew, Jamie, is my son. My son with your sister."

Andrew sucked in a breath at hearing that. He tensed his muscles and made to swing at James as he approached and James caught his fist, spinning him around. "Don't make me break you, you bastard." James hissed in Andrew's ear.

"I didn't kill Dad." Andrew wheezed.

"I know. But you hurt my son. You kidnapped him. I can get you for that." James answered in a growl, handing Andrew over to a PC. Ceit glared at him as he passed her on his way out, Jamie had woke up and was clinging to his mother tightly in fear.

"Pritchard, I know you were hurting when your boy died, I don't know how that feels but I know what loss feels like. Trust me." Lewis said as he walked forward to Pritchard who had begun to cry.

"I want my son back." Pritchard Snr wailed. Pritchard Junior was being led away by another PC charged with being an accessory.

"You know that isn't possible. You don't need to steal another boy to replace your own."

"He looks like my boy. They were so similar." Pritchard wailed again.

"I know, Dean," that was Ceit, she had moved forward with her drowsy but well son from behind their hiding place. "And I'm sorry that your boy was ill. But my father didn't do anything wrong..."

"He didn't do anything when he could have done!" Pritchard screamed.

"He did what he could. He made your boy comfortable for his journey to meet the heavenly angels and The Lord. He's happy now. He's not in any pain and he'll be waiting for you." Ceit smiled kindly at Pritchard as He was hauled to his feet by a PC. "Honest."

"You lie, you Scottish bitch." Pritchard complained.

"No, I simply have faith, Dean. I'm sorry for your loss." Ceit said finally as he was lead away. Jamie was hiding behind his mother's long coat. Dean Pritchard glared and was promptly lead away.

James moved hug Ceit tightly and Jamie emerged from behind his mother and hugged his father's legs. James picked him up and held him close, small tears leaking from his eyes.

"Jamie." He sighed into his boys blond hair. Ceit rubbed her son's back.

"You found my message, dad!" Jamie smiled, sleepily, still a little drowsy from prolonged exposure to the sedatives.

"Yes, I did. You clever boy," James said proudly and Ceit handed James his head boy badge from Jamie's pocket. Jamie sat up in his father's arm and James pinned his badge to his sons shirt. "You earned this, Jamie."

"Thank you. I love you." Jamie said and James wanted to cry.

"I love you too. Both of you." James said, pulling Ceit into the hug too. Lewis left the family to their reunion and made his way out of the Bodliean.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

A question

James drove Jamie and Ceit home to her parents house and joined them inside. Ceit gave James a look and he nodded.

"Jamie?"

"Yes, dad." James' heart swelled at the sound of that word 'dad' emerging from his son's lips.

"How would you feel if you, your mum and I became a proper family?" James asked as he followed his son up to his room.

"Really? I'd love it." Jamie squealed in glee and hugged his dad and then his mum.

"That's sorted then. We'll see you in the morning, Jamie. I love you." James said giving his son another hug.

"Night, dad. Night Mum." Jamie yawned.

"Night, sweetheart." Ceit said in Gaelic and ruffled her son's hair as he walked past her and into his room.

James then wrapped his arms around Ceit when Jamie was out of sight and picked her up and carried her to her bed where he proceeded to love her until the early hours of the following morning. Both glad Jamie was home and safe.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter 18

Moving in

In the next few days, just as the half term began, James helped Ceit move her and Jamie's stuff into his house where they would be living together for the foreseeable future. Ceit hadn't minded, it was nearer the university for her work and Jamie's school for him. James was pleased to have them back in his life and in his home. Jamie and James had painted his bedroom a pale blue that would last him forever. James had also taken him to meet his other grandparents- James Mum and Dad in Cambridge.

Mr Pritchard had been charged with the murder of Alec Buchanan, Ceit's father, his son had been charged with accessory to murder and to kidnapping and Andrew was charged with kidnapping. Jamie was acting as if the whole event had been a dream but it wouldn't be something that James and Ceit couldn't forget. Later that afternoon, Jean Innocent, Laura Hobson and Lewis had turned up to help move in the last few bits and Ceit and James had both appreciated it. Laura was glad to see Jamie was home safe with his parents and Jean was surprised to discover the truth about Jamie's parentage but was pleased for James Hathaway and his young fiancée Ceit.

After they had left after sharing a Chinese takeaway with Ceit, James and Jamie, James put Jamie to bed and found Ceit sketching on the sofa in the living room. He smiled and watched her for a few moments like he had when she had drawn as a small girl and a young woman. She spotted him and smiled.

"Hi."

"Hi. What are you drawing?" He asked, sitting beside her and pulling her feet onto his lap. She turned the sketch book around to reveal the intricate drawing of a Scottish wedding dress with Irish shamrocks on the waistband. "That's pretty,"

"I thought I'd have it made up for the wedding." She said casually.

"Oh, there's going to be a wedding is there?" James teased tickling her feet and crawling up the sofa to her.

"There had better be if you keep doing that." She moaned as he slid his hand up his thigh and he laughed mischievously. They continued to enjoy each other for the rest of the evening.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter 19

Wedding

The wedding occurred a month later and was conducted in the church of Saint Mary the Virgin by a friend of James'. James had Lewis as a best man, Henry and Louise came too as an usher and the maid of honour, Ceit's only bridesmaid. Laura Hobson came as did Innocent and her husband. Ceit's mum was there as were her Scottish grandparents and her Irish grandparents as were James' parents.

It was a simple affair with Jamie as a page boy and Ceit's Scottish grandfather gave her away in place of her father. no one mentioned Andrew at all and all the guests who were there- the small party- headed to the Goose and Hound for a carvery together before Jamie went to stay with his Grandmother at Ceit's home and James and Ceit retuned to James' house where they all lived now.

But they didn't do what most newlyweds did because they were not having a honeymoon and Ceit had a surprise for James.

He was ecstatic when she told him, so much so that he spun her round in the living room.


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20

A big brother.

8 and a half months later, Ceit was rushed into hospital. James had asked Lewis and Laura to be with Jamie whilst Ceit was in hospital and he would call when they knew what was happening.

Ceit was in fact, in labour with their second child, the first one born in their marriage- "the first of many" James had hoped aloud when they told Robbie Lewis and Laura the good news. Jamie had been very excited and as the months of Ceit's pregnancy progressed he enjoyed sitting with Ceit and feeling his little sibling's heartbeat and kicks. Ceit knee he would be the perfect big brother.

Half an hour was all it took after Ceit's 4 hour labour for her to have their child. A girl weighing 6lb and 4oz. She was born on the 25th of February, four months before Jamie's 10th birthday. They named her:

"Caroline Laura Hathaway." James said proudly when Lewis, Laura and Jamie arrived. Jamie was hugging his mum whilst lying partly on her bed. Laura sat beside her with Lewis and they both cooed over the little bundle in James' arms. She opened her eyes and they were revealed to be blue, like James' and she had a thick head of red ringlets like her mother.

Laura and Lewis were asked to be her godparents and Jamie's, as he wanted some too- he'd never and any- and they willingly accepted. Laura cried a little at her goddaughter's name, named after herself so Jamie has told her.

Laura handed Jamie his sister and she and Ceit showed him how to hold her and he did so with the greatest amount of care and diligence.

"You'll be a good big brother to little Carrie, won't you Jamie?" Ceit asked her son in Gaelic - James translating for Lewis and Laura.

"The best." He whispered to his sister and kissed her forehead, tenderly. Ceit knew he would be and she also knew she had all she wanted, her husband and true love, her two beautiful children and the best group of friends she could ask for. She and James were both happy to let their past lives become their present and future. Until death did they part.

"I love you." James mouthed at her.

"I love you too." She mouthed back, both Jamie and baby Carrie snuggled up to her on the hospital bed. The future looked bright and that was all she could ask for. She smiled happy with her lot.

Fin.


End file.
